Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret
Den andre Harry Potter boka, Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret ble utgitt ut i 1998 i England og i 2000 i Norge. Handling Harry Potter er klar for sitt andre år på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, men i sommerferien kommer det en husnisse ved navn Noldus på besøk og advarer Harry mot å dra tilbake til Galtvort fordi det vil skje mystiske ting. Noen dager senere kommer Ronny Wiltersen og brødrene Fred og Frank for å frakte Harry med seg til hjemmet deres Hiet i en flygende Ford Anglia. Wiltersen-brødrene får kjeft av moren Molly for å ha flydd helt til Søndre Syting for å hente Harry uten lov. Dagen etter Harrys ankomst drar han sammen med Wiltersen familien til Diagonallmenningen, Harry bruker Flumpulver for første gang i sitt liv, men ender opp i Spindelsmuget fordi han sier "Diagonal alleen" i stedet for. Heldigvis finner Harry frem til de andre forholdsvis kjapt. I Diagonallmenningen signerer Gyldeprinz Gulmedal sin siste bok Magiske meg og da han finner ut at Harry er der får han Harry fram for å bli tatt bilder av. Gulmedak reklamerer også over at han blir den nye læreren i Forsvar mot Svartekunster. Like etter kommer Draco Malfang og håner Harry fordi han ikke kan gå et sted uten å bli tatt bilde av. Dracos far kommer også og det hele ender med en slåsskamp i mellom Lucifus og Arthur Wiltersen. Rubeus Gygrid får til slutt stoppet dem. Da Harry og Familien Wiltersen siden drar til King's cross station går først alle Wiltersene bortsett fra Ronny igjennom til Plattform 9 og 3/4. Når Harry og Ronny forsøker å komme seg inn på plattformen, kolliderer de med porten. Det fører til at Harry og Ronny må gå til Den flygende Ford Angliaen, etterhvert finner de ut at de må kjøre den til skolen for å rekke velkomstfesten. Men flyturen blir ikke som de hadde håpet, flere gomper ser dem, og da de nærmer seg skolen begynner bilen å skrante, og til slutt kolliderer de med Prylepilen. I sammenstøtet med Prylepilen ødelegger treet staven til Ronny. Ikke lenge etter kommer en førsteklassing ved navn Frodrik Fromm bort til Harry og spør om han kan ta bilde av Harry, dessuten spør Frodrik om Harrys autograf. Denne hendelsen gjør at flere smygardinger håner Harry, og det ender med at Gyldeprinz Gulmedal kommer og sier at han vil bli med på bildet. Etter at bildet er tatt, tar Gyldeprinz Harry med seg til Forsvar mot Svartekunster-timen. Timen starter med en test, for å se hvor godt elevene har lest Gulmedals bøker. En liten stund ute i den første skoleåret er tida inne for Rumpeldunk, Oliver Qvist trener laget hardere enn noensinne for å kunne knuse Smygard laget som alle har fått nye Nimbus 2001 limer av Lucifus Malfang, og dermed fått inn Draco Malfang som speider på laget. Draco fornærmer Hermine med at hun er Grums, noe som fører til at Ronny kaster en våde på Draco, men siden Ronnys stav er ødelagt blir våden sendt på Ronny i stedet, og Ronny begynner å gulpe snegler. Hermine og Harry tar Ronny med seg til Gygrids hytte. Like etter besøket hos Gygrid soner Harry og Ronny arrestene sine, hjelper Harry Gulmedal med å svare på fanbrev, mens Ronny hjelper Argus Nask med å polere pokalene på Troférommet. Ronny klarer å kaste opp på en av pokalene, og må skrubbe den flere ganger for å få vekk snegleslimet. Under oppholdet hos Gulmedal hører Harry for første gang stemmen fra veggen, men Gulmedal mener at Harry sikkert hører feil, fordi han er trøtt. Harry,Ronny og Hermine blir bedt i det 500 Dødsensdagsselskapet til Nesten Hodeløse Nikk]], i det håp om at Harry kan overtale sjefen i Det holdeløse jaktselskapet å godta Nikk som medlem. Dette går ikke som forventet, fordi Sir Parsifal (lederen av det hodeløse jaktselskapet) mener at Nikk har overtalt Harry til å si at Nikk er skummel. På vei til Storsalen hører Harry på nytt stemmen fra veggen, og han får med seg Ronny og Hermine i den retningen stemmen kommer fra. De tre ender opp i en korridor i andre etasje, og i enden av korridoren henger Fru Hansen, katten til Argus Nask forsteinet. Ettersom det var de tre som først kom til stedet, beskylder Nask Harry for å ha myrdet katten hans, men etter en stund trekker Albus Humlesnurr en konklusjon om at katten har blitt forsteinet. Etter angrepet på Fru Hansen finner Hermine ut at de må brygge en Polyksir for å prøve å finne ut om Draco hadde noe med angrepene å gjøre. Hermine er temmelig rådsnar da de andre lurer på hvordan hun skal få underskrift på De schreckeligeste givter som står i Begrenset adgang-avdelingen og går til Gyldeprinz Gulmedal som underskriver uten å kikke på hvilken bok de skal låne. Denne eliksiren skal vise seg å være den mest avanserte eliksiren Hermine noen gang har hørt om, men de finner ut at de er nødt til å brygge den. Noen uker senere spiller Griffing laget sin første kamp mot Smygard-laget i Rumpeldunk. Allerede fra første stund har Harry en klabb som flyr etter seg og som prøver å slå ham av banen, Fred og Frank Wiltersen flyr opp til Harry og holder klabben i fra ham. De to varsler etterhvert Oliver Qvist om en pause i spillet, Harry ber tvillingene om å konsentrere seg om de andre spillerne og at Harry selv skal ta seg av klabbene. Dette blir ikke så godt tatt i mot av tvillingene, men de adlyder. Når laget kommer utpå banen igjen, fortsetter klabben å følge etter Harry, og Draco Malfang håner ham og spør om han øver til balletten. I mens Harry henger i lufta, treffer klabben ham på den ene armen, men Harry får stupt frem for å fange snoppen før han faller på bakken. Når Harry våkner igjen ser han at han fortsatt ligger på Rumpeldunkbanen og at Gyldeprinz Gulmedal står klar til å lege Harrys arm. Denne legingen blir en katastrofe og Harry må til Sykestua for å gro nye knokler i armen. Mens Harry ligger der, dukker Husnissen Noldus opp og forteller Harry at det var han som stengte bommen på King's cross station og forhekset en klabb til å følge etter ham slik at Harry kunne bli nok skadet til å måtte reise hjem. Mens Harry ligger på sykestua, kommer Humlesnurr og Professor McSnurp bærende på en forsteinet Frodrik Fromm som tydeligvis skulle snike seg opp til Harry. For at elevene skal kunne klare å stå i mot et nytt angrep oppretter Gyldeprinz Gulmedal en Duellklubb, og får hjelp av Professor Slur. Elevene får lære om hvordan de skal avvæpne en formel, de blir delt inn i grupper og Harry må møte Draco Malfang. Harry bruker Rictumsempra på Draco som svarer med å bruke Tarantallegra på Harry. Da Harry og Draco blir kalt opp for å vise de andre elevene korrekt duellering, bruker Draco Malfang Sectumsepra. Det kommer en diger slange ut av staven til Draco, og da Gyldeprinz Gulmedal ser den bruker han en formel på den slik at den spretter opp, og blir mer irritert da den kom ned igjen. Harry brukte ormmunn til å få slangen fra å gå til angrep på Julius Finkenfjær, noe som fører til at Julius tror at Harry vil ha slangen til å angripe ham. Ryktespredningen om at Harry er arvingen til Salazar Smygard begynner å gå rundt i borgen. Dagen etter finner Harry Julius og Nesten Hodeløse Nikk forsteinet daHarry leter etter Julius. Harry blir oppdaget av Poltergeist Gnav som begynner å synge om Harry, dette fører til at elevene begynner å strømme til, men Professor McSnurp ber dem gå tilbake til klasserommene sine. Harry blir med Professor McSnurp til Rektors kontor, men Humlesnurr vet alt at Harry er uskyldig. I juleferien bestemmer Harry,Ronny og Hermine seg for å bruke polyksiren slik at de kan forhøre ham som vennene Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel. Hermine ordner to boller med innbakt sovemiddel, og gir dem til Harry og Ronny som venter på utsiden av Storsalen for å se at de spiser bollene slik at de selv kan ta hår fra dem begge. Harry og Ronny løper opp igjen til Hermine igjen med hårene, og etter en liten stund tar de polyksiren. På veien ned møter de ei jente som de spør om veien til Smygards oppholdsrom, uheldigvis er det en ravnklojente. Heldigvis møter de Draco slik at de på den måten kan komme seg inn på oppholdsrommet. Draco viser en artikkel om Arthur Wiltersen til de to, Harry lager en kunstig latter, men Ronny klarer ikke å holde seg og blir irritert. Beklageligvis aner ikke Draco noen ting om Mysteriekammerets hemmeligheter, men han sier at han gladelig ville ha hjulpet dersom han visste hvem som stod bak. Det blir stor oppstandelse da den aller siste rumpeldunk kampen mellom Griffing og Ravnklo blir avlyst på grunn av et nytt dobbeltangrep. Professor McSnurp tar med seg Harry og Ronny til Sykestua hvor de finner en forsteinet Hermine og Ravnklojenta Pernille Klarvang. Jentene ble funnet med et speil i nærheten av seg. På kvelden bestemmer de seg for å besøke Gygrid for å finne ut om det er han som står bak angrepene på Galtvort. Men før de får spurt ham, dukker Kornelius Bloeuf opp sammen med Albus Humlesnurr. Førstnevnte med en beskjed til Gygrid om at han må vekk fra skolen, like etter kommer Lucifus Malfang for å gi Humlesnurr avskjed som rektor ettersom alle i skolestyret besluttet det. Før Gygrid forlater hytta si, sier han at dersom folk finner ut av saker og ting er det bare å følge edderkoppene for å få svar på det de lurer på. Da Harry og Ronny får øye på edderkopper som piler ut av drivhuset i urtologitimen, Harry fatter beslutningen om at de må følge etter edderkoppene på natten. De to tar med seg Hogg fordi han er godt kjent i skogen, i skogen får de møte igjen Den Flygende Ford Angliaen som har blitt vill av å være ute i skogen. Da de møter kjempeedderkoppen Argarapp får de vite at Argarapp aldri så mer av borgen enn den esken som Gygrid hadde ham i, og at monsteret var en skapning som edderkoppene frykter mer enn alt annet. Norske bokforsider Fil:Mysteriekammeret_2002.jpg|Cover, 2002 Fil:9788273848086_harry_potter_og_mysteriekammeret_2.jpg|Cover (den originale) Fil:Bok2.jpg|Cover, 2011. Illustrasjon fra de ukrainske bøkene. Fil:Mysteriekammeret_Bok_harry_potter_cover.jpg|Cover, 2014 Fil:ebok mysteriekammeret.jpg|Cover, e-bok 2016 Fil:Mysteriekammeret_bok_Cover.jpg|Cover, 2016 (forside av Jonny Duddle) Fil:Mysteriekammeret_cover.jpg|Cover, 2016 (illustrert utgave av Jim Kay.) Fil:Hpm_cover.jpg|Cover, 2016 (forside av Andrew Davidson) en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Kategori:Bøker Kategori:Virkelig bok